vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 5: Downfall - Part 2
Part 2: Cursed Jacob heard his phone rang, bringing him and Julia's attention to it. Jacob picked it up, "Hello?" "Jacob, get here." "Fuck." He got up, taking the phone away from his ear and looking at Julia, "I'll be right back." He said as he walked away to the little hallway, putting the phone back at his ear, "What was that?" "You're having someone with you?" "Yeah, I'm at a friend's house. What do you want?" "Get here. We need to speak." "Why don't we speak now? The phone was invented for that, you know-" "Don't play funny guy with me, Jacob. I want you here. Now." "Fine, boss..." Jacob put the phone away, "Who was that?" Julia said as she walked towards him, "...Boss...?" "...I'm...I'm uh...working you know..." "Oh?" "Y-Yeah...Part time job in a...liquor store." "That's cool! What store?" "...Er...Ron's Liquor." "...Never heard of it." "It opened recently, yeah...Now, if you excuse me, I have to go..." "Okay..." She stepped out of the way. Jacob walk past her and exited the house, sweating under his fur. He quickly entered the car from last night and drove to the building. ... Jacob entered Daniel's office. "Jacob!" Daniel exclaimed, "Take a seat." Jacob did so, right in front of the desk, "Yes...?" "I suppose you know about the attack that happened yesterday." "...I...I don't keep up with the news anymore..." "Well, here's a quick brief. A sniper and a car attacked us. We had a few losses but nothing crucial. Still, we need revenge against the fuckers who did this!" "I suppose it's-" "Yes, the Clockers!" "Figures...Why the hell did they only send a sniper and one car?" "I suppose it was supposed to be some sort of warning attack to show their strength. The fucking markman had a goddamn .50 cal so you can have an idea." "I'm sure you can buy a .50 cal sniper from any gun store nowadays." "But you know how fucking expensive it is? I'm sure they have more than one hundred .50 cals in their arsenal. They're rich motherfuckers." "That's why we need the Quadricaine!" Ronald added as he walked into the office. "Wow, I haven't heard of that thing for a while..." Jacob muttered. "If we get our grip on that drug, we're winners. Everyone wants a sniff of it." "Just last night, I overheard a conversation between our guys, that an Alpha took a sniff of Quadricaine and man, that guy was high as a motherfucking Death Star. They said he looked like he was having a seizure and dancing at the same time while laughing and screaming in happiness before he tripped on the sidewalk and fainted." "Awesome." Jacob said in his usual deadpan tone, "So, can I go?" "Wait, wait, wait...We have a job for you." He sighed, "What is it?" "We're going to commence to strike against the Clockers. Not just capturing crack houses, we're now going in for turfs, strongholds and what the fuck ever. But we're not just going to blindly go for them, no, we're going slowly at first, quietly, then, when we're ready, when they're all ambushed, BAM!, we're going to ruin those dickheads!" "Okay, Napoleon, what's our first move?" "First, you quit your snarky responses. Second, we're going to capture a Clocker and we're going to 'nicely' talk him into giving us the name and location of a more respected Clocker. You know, shot callers and stuff." "What for?" "Shot callers are veterans. They know everything that's going on. Stuff that includes, you know...convoys, deals and etc." Daniel put both of his feet on the table, relaxing on his chair. "I see what you mean." Jacob nodded, "I guess we'll need more than just one shot caller, though." "Oh, and by the way." Daniel lit a cigar, "These shot callers...they're hardcore and loyal. Slapping him around and twisting his nipples won't be enough to get him to talk. We're going to really need to fuck up those guys' minds..." "In fact, not us." Ronald put a hand on Jacob's chair, "You." He pointed at Jacob. "Oooof course..." Jacob sighed, "Look at what I fucking became...a monster...a torturer..." "We're driving to Clocker territory and snatching one. Come on." Ronald said. Jacob got up and walked past him, towards the door, "Hey, you've done something like this before, haven't you?" "Yeah..." He sighed, "Yeah..." ... Entering Clockers' turf, Jacob felt slightly nervous inside as he noticed how there were much more Clockers on the street. Jacob looked down, attempting to hide his face and his blind eye to avoid any kind of recognition. Ronald, however, felt no anxiety in him, as he looked at all the thugs wearing the Clockers patch on the back of their jacket or shirt. Inside his mind, there were only homicidal thoughts. "Goddamnit, these jerk offs are sticking together...we gotta find someone alone..." "No shit..." Jacob said as he only took quick glimpses outside the car. "...Any ideas?" "Nothing but the thought we should not stick to this place for too long." "Quit being a bitch." "We're gonna get slaughtered if we stick around for too much." "I know." Jacob sighed, "...Look." Jacob pointed to a Clocker walking alone on the sidewalk, no members of his gang around him, "Let's follow him." For three minutes, the car followed the gang member on the sidewalk, a few meters behind him. The Clocker took a quick glimpse over his shoulder occasionally and entered an alleyway. "Sucker made the wrong move..." Ronald smiled as he drove the car inside the alleyway. He had a big surprise when he saw five gang members including the followed, all armed with submachine guns aimed at the car. Immediatelly Ronald reversed, "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" He yelled as bullets came through the windshield, breaking it into pieces as glass flied on both Ron's and Jacob's faces. Jacob ducked under the glove compartment, but not without a bullet penetrating through his wrist and getting lodged on the bone. Jacob screamed in pain as the car reversed out of the alleyway, Ronald driving like a mad man out of the turf. Jacob got back on his seat, holding his left wrist in pain as Ronald, with the white fur on his face covered in blood because of the glass shards, his glasses nearly sliding off his nose, drove back to his building desperatedly. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T STICK HERE FOR LONG!" "MAN IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT, HOW DID THEY FIND OUT ABOUT US?!" "BECAUSE TWO WEIRDOS IN AN OLD ASS CAR IS NOT FUCKING SUSPICIOUS, ISN'T IT?!" The car stopped in front of the building. Lots of Jokers and Alphas got their attention caught by the bullet holes and broken front window it had. The two stepped out of it and entered the building, Jacob leaving a trail of blood on the stairs. "Daniel's gonna be pissed..." ... (Julia) "Where did your friend go?" Valencia said as she tried to repair the sink's faucet. "Went to work." "Oh, so he has a job?" "Yeah, I guess...he said he works at some liquor store I never heard of." "Okay, then..." "Hm...Val, what was your job again?" "Mechanic." "O-Oh...yeah, I...guess it's obvious with you and the ...sink." "I don't think mechanics repair sinks, but, yeah, I guess..." Julia felt a bit awkward, "H-Heh..." "Done. I think that takes care of the faucet, it was almost falling off. Just had to change some of the screws and glue it back." "And leaking a lot, too." Valencia happifully stood up and looked at the faucet with a smile on her face, "Let's hope it doesn't break again." She said as she turned around and walked away. Julia looked at the faucet and noticed a bit of more leaking coming out from the faucet, "Val, it's still, erm..." "What?" Julia turned around at the same moment the faucet was simply launched from the sink by a humongous water spray, narrowingly missing Valencia's head and shattering itself on the wall, "...Oh." ... (Jacob) "WHAT. THE. FUCK. DO YOU MEAN BY YOU WERE FOOLED?!" "H-H-H-He just led us straight into a trap, boss..." Ronald said, cleaning his face with a rag, "..." Daniel sighed, punching his desk, "...Jacob, go downstairs and find Tarnell." "Tarnell?" "Red haired wolf, ex-field medic, now get going." "Sure, but what floor?" "SECOND FLOOR, NOW GO!" Jacob got up and walked outside, his wrist bandaged with a notebook paper he had saw on the ground on his way inside. He took the elevator down along with a female fox Joker. "..." She glimpsed at the wrist, the blood leaking and dripping on the floor, right on Jacob's shoes, "...Your shoes are..." "..." He looked down, "...It's okay..." "..." "..." The elevator doors opened. Immediatelly after both stepped out, they had to depare with the sight of an Alpha sprinting down the hallway, screaming and laughing with his face covered in white. As he ran in front of the elevator, he tripped onto a trash can and fell over, and started to have spasms on the ground while still laughing. "Uh." Jacob scratched his head in confusion as two Alphas came to him and held him still, yelling at him. The girl next to Jacob facepawed, "...Quadricaine...Another one." "Those are the effects of Quadricaine." "That and intense nosebleeds as withdrawal. You should speak to Tarnell about them and also to get your hand patched up." "I was just going to meet him." "Good. Take a right and follow straight until you see a wooden door with his name badly carved on it with a knife." "Thanks..." He said and followed her directions. He saw the wooden door, "Tarnell" was carved on it with a cross under it. He knocked on the door. Not much later, Tarnell opened it, "...Oh, you. I heard about you, but who are you? Oh, nevermind, your name is Jacob. I'm Tarnell, pleased to meet you, you're welcome to my office, what do you neeeeeeeeed?" He spoke quickly. "Errr..." "Oh, nevermind, I see the problem, your wrist has a bullet in it, hm, possibly a few broken bones that'll heal as soon as I get the bullet out, apparently no nerves or artheries damaged, your wrist will be fine." "How...?" "Get in." He pulled Jacob in and closed the door, "And this might sting a bit." He jabbed a syringe filled with some green liquid in it. Jacob didn't even have time to groan with the sting, since he immediatelly passed out. ... (Ronald) "Get Beverly." Daniel said, "I have a plan to make things a bit easier for you all." "Okay..." End of Part 2. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita